1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to the field of fault tolerant computer systems. More particularly, the invention relates to a managing and diagnostic system for evaluating and controlling the environmental conditions of a fault tolerant computer system.
2. Description of the Related Technology
As enterprise-class servers become more powerful and more capable, they are also becoming ever more sophisticated and complex. For many companies, these changes lead to concerns over server reliability and manageability, particularly in light of the increasingly critical role of server-based applications. While in the past many systems administrators were comfortable with all of the various components that made up a standards-based network server, today's generation of servers can appear as an incomprehensible, unmanageable black box. Without visibility into the underlying behavior of the system, the administrator must “fly blind.” Too often, the only indicators the network manager has on the relative health of a particular server is whether or not it is running.
It is well-acknowledged that there is a lack of reliability and availability of most standards-based servers. Server downtime, resulting either from hardware or software faults or from regular maintenance, continues to be a significant problem. By one estimate, the cost of downtime in mission critical environments has risen to an annual total of $4.0 billion for U.S. businesses, with the average downtime event resulting in a $140 thousand loss in the retail industry and a $450 thousand loss in the securities industry. It has been reported that companies lose as much as $250 thousand in employee productivity for every 1% of computer downtime. With emerging Internet, intranet and collaborative applications taking on more essential business roles every day, the cost of network server downtime will continue to spiral upward. Another major cost is of system downtime administrators to diagnose and fix the system. Corporations are looking for systems which do not require real time service upon a system component failure.
While hardware fault tolerance is an important element of an overall high availability architecture, it is only one piece of the puzzle. Studies show that a significant percentage of network server downtime is caused by transient faults in the I/O subsystem. Transient failures are those which make a server unusable, but which disappear when the server is restarted, leaving no information which points to a failing component. These faults may be due, for example, to the device driver, the adapter card firmware, or hardware which does not properly handle concurrent errors, and often causes servers to crash or hang. The result is hours of downtime per failure, while a system administrator discovers the failure, takes some action and manually reboots the server. In many cases, data volumes on hard disk drives become corrupt and must be repaired when the volume is mounted. A dismount-and-mount cycle may result from the lack of hot pluggability in current standards-based servers. Diagnosing intermittent errors can be a frustrating and time-consuming process. For a system to deliver consistently high availability, it should be resilient to these types of faults.
Modern fault tolerant systems have the functionality monitor the ambient temperature of a storage device enclosure and the operational status of other components such the cooling fans and power supply. However, a limitation of these server systems is that they do not contain self-managing processes to correct malfunctions. Thus, if a malfunction occurs in a typical server, the one corrective measure taken by the server is to give notification of the error causing event via a computer monitor to the system administrator. If the system error caused the system to stop running, the system administrator might never know the source of the error. Traditional systems are lacking in detail and sophistication when notifying system administrators of system malfunctions. System administrators are in need of a graphical user interface for monitoring the health of a network of servers. Administrators need a simple point-and-click interface to evaluate the health of each server in the network. In addition, existing fault tolerant servers rely upon operating system maintained logs for error recording. These systems are not capable of maintaining information when the operating system is inoperable due to a system malfunction.
Existing systems also do not have an interface to control the changing or addition of an adapter. Since any user on a network could be using a particular device on the server, system administrators need a software application that will control the flow of communications to a device before, during, and after a hot plug operation on an adapter.
Also, in the typical fault tolerant computer system, the control logic for the diagnostic system is associated with a particular processor. Thus, if the environmental control processor malfunctioned, then all diagnostic activity on the computer would cease. In traditional systems, there is no monitoring of fans, and no means to make up cooling capacity lost when a fan fails. Some systems provide a processor located on a plug-in PCI card which can monitor some internal systems, and control turning power on and off. If this card fails, obtaining information about the system, and controlling it remotely, is no longer possible. Further, these systems are not able to affect fan speed or cooling capacity.
Therefore, a need exists for improvements in server management which will result in greater reliability and dependability of operation. Server users are in need of a management system by which the users can accurately gauge the health of their system. Users need a high availability system that should not only be resilient to faults, but should allow for maintenance, modification, and growth—without downtime. System users should be able to replace failed components, and add new functionality, such as new network interfaces, disk interface cards and storage, without impacting existing users. As system demands grow, organizations must frequently expand, or scale, their computing infrastructure, adding new processing power, memory, storage and I/O capacity. With demand for 24-hour access to critical, server-based information resources, planned system downtime for system service or expansion has become unacceptable.